


Echoes

by pryxis



Series: The 100 Drabble Series [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Disability, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pryxis/pseuds/pryxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper still struggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

There are days where she can still hear the shrill scream of the drill echo in the air, and the memory of the sound paralyzes her. Her body tenses without consent and she waits for the agony of it sinking into her skin.

 

Monty is the only one that understands, the only other one who is woken by the shrill screech of metal and holds his body tight with anticipation. But he’s not haunted by it like she is. She remembers the days she’s spent in that tiny cage, praying that she would die before they came for her again.

 

The thought of being confined like that again is enough to send her into a panic attack these days.

 

She still has trouble walking, months later. When they were liberated from the mountain, they had to carry her to Camp Jaha. Doctor Griffin says that her mobility will improve with time, but that it will always be limited. Sometimes Harper has nightmares of being floated, cast out because she’s not as useful as she could be.

 

Her shoulder aches from leaning too heavily on her cane. She sighs and tries to relieve some of the soreness by massaging it, but ultimately gives up. She goes back to the circuit board she’s been working on, which is a small part of Raven’s plan to establish communications with the other sections of the Ark. Since seeing Miller reunite with his father, a fragile hope has been blooming in her heart.

 

There’s no point in wallowing, thinks Harper as she continues to work. Her sister could be waiting for her.


End file.
